In recent years, flexible displays which can be bent freely have been attracting attention. Majority of the flexible displays use an organic EL unit such as an organic light-emitting diode.
When fabricating the flexible displays, it is necessary to form the organic EL unit and others on a flexible substrate which can be bent freely. As a method for forming the organic EL unit on the flexible substrate, there is a method in which the organic EL unit is formed on the flexible substrate while the inflexible substrate such as glass is bonded to the flexible substrate using adhesive or others.
With this method, when the flexible substrate is separated from the inflexible substrate after the organic EL unit is formed, it is necessary to peel off the flexible substrate from the inflexible substrate with a force larger than the adhering force. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the flexible substrate is damaged, or the organic EL unit formed on the flexible substrate is broken.
In order to solve the problem, the patent literature 1 (hereafter referred to as the conventional art A) discloses a technique for temporarily fixing a flexible substrate on which a magnetic film is formed (flexible substrate) on a substrate holder (inflexible substrate), using magnetic force.